Autumn Stargazer
by summerIIfire
Summary: Law of Ueki It's been 2 years after the battle game Ai and Ueki are sophomores at their highschool. they were having close to normal lives when Ai's notebook slash diary gets into the wrong hands. On HIATUS
1. The Prologue

**A/N: **this story is set before the Law of ueki plus ever happened in fact just tell yourself that Ueki no housoku plus never existed in this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the plot and some other character.

**Autumn/Stargazer**:

It was a cold and windy day, Red; yellow and orange leaves falling from different directions. People, mostly couples were holding hands and keeping each other warm. It was a wonderful day for a walk in the park and just view the scene unfold. It was the start of autumn and people were getting their last chance to stroll along the park with no snow on the ground. It wasn't as crowded as last spring, only a couple of people enjoy the company of cold strong winds.

Everything was seen by an aquamarine haired girl with glasses on top of her head. She was passing by the park and while passing by she felt stares and cooing directed towards her. She was about to snap and shout at the said people, when a certain green haired guy tapped her lightly at her shoulder. Ueki Kousuke was her best friend ever since middle school and the battle game. And everyday they would meet at the park just before school starts. And everyday she was greeted by the same grin, same face and same voice.

"Ai, are you ok?" Ueki asked a bit concerned.

"I'll be fine just get these people away from me" Ai said as if letting the people hear her to stop there staring and cooing. Ueki who was used to her attitude just let out a soft chuckle and said.

"Winter is almost here, we'll see Sano and Rinko soon."

"Yea, I missed those guys" then suddenly a little girl approached Ueki and asked.

"Hey, mister do you want a pretty flower for your girlfriend?" She asked innocently. While Ai was blushing like there's no tomorrow And Ueki was too dense to notice.

"Oh, you mean Ai? Well ok sure" He said cheerfully

"W-What?!?" Ai shocked by his response.

"Here you go mister, it's called a stargazer! And it's for free the flower shop is giving it all away before winter!" And the girl skipped happily to other couples cuddling at the park.

"You were saying Ai?" Ueki said while handing her the said flower.

"N—nothing, thanks Ueki but why did you agree that I was your girlfriend?" She asked curiously and hiding her face with her bag.

"Well you're a girl and you're my friend, what's the difference?" He replied coolly.

"IT'S A BIG DIFFERENCE!" She was already turning red by the second.

"Well? What's the difference?" He asked looking intently at her.

"Hmm…girlfriend means that you're romantically linked to a person, you know they care for one another" She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well we care for one another too right?" He was still staring.

"But that's different, they are also those people who says 'I love you' and kiss and stuff." She was getting frustrated and a bit annoyed.

"Oh,…" He stopped.

"Hmm?" She said looking back at him while playing with her fingers. Ueki didn't answer her. He was too busy playing with the falling leaves.

"Soooo, when does Rinko-chan and Sano get here?" She said changing the subject.

"Ah, Sano said he'll be here Friday." He said twirling a leaf towards her.

"You know we should have some kind of party to celebrate our reunion!" She said excitedly, as she started skipping and tugging him at the same time.

"If so then we better tell Hideyoshi!" She added as they dashed of to school.

**At School…**

Everybody was excited for winter break. Nonstop talking and planning can be heard from several groups of people. Desks and chairs were totally scattered and the thought of freedom from all the pressure and long test are driving students up the wall; in other words they were looking forward for winter break.

Mori Ai was the same though she doesn't show it much, she talks with her other classmates once in awhile but usually she just stares outside the window. But now she was more or less too speechless and too attracted to that stargazer staring at her.

_'I'm spending too much time staring at this stupid flower people will think I'm nuts'_ She thought as she held the flower and started to twirl it back in fort, heck she was amused by it.

"Ai-chan, what about you; where are you goi—what?"

"Huh? Oh hello, Mayu-chan…" She replied her voice trailing.

"Are you ok? You've been staring at the same flower since you sat down there." Her friend asked concern can be seen in her voice.

"Yea, well I was just uhm…I was…uh—"She stammered.

"So who's it from?" Mayu asked a little too loud just enough to create a crowd over at Ai's table. People raced over at her table to hear the whole story but they only got 'it's a secret!' answer. After that Ai decided whatever happens she's not gonna look or think about it.

**After classes…**

Ai waited for Ueki by the tracks, same as ever. She survived school and practically with the thought of tearing the stargazer apart. Mayu and the other students wouldn't leave her alone because she had it.

Flashback

_"C'mon Mori you can trust me!!" her other classmate said_

_"Yeah what she said!" and another and soon on._

_"Look you guys this flower was just given to me by a little girl at the park!" she said leaving out some details and praying she wasn't as red as she was before._

_"Really? Ai-chan?!" Mayu said with a little yeah-right tone._

_"Really the flower shop was giving it away so the little girl approached me and asked if I wanted one and I said yes" She had enough of this, actually she was ready to sprint from them. When someone said something they shouldn't have said._

_"You know I was at the park that time..."_

_'Oh, please no…'_

_"And you weren't alone am I right?"_

_'No your not! You're just bluffing, Yeah she's just bluffing don't believe her Mori Ai!'_

_"Well there were a lot of people there maybe you just thought you saw me"_

_"Uh-huh, whatever you say" as she just walked away, but when she was almost out the door._

_"But I think Ueki would say something else." As she left Ai with her swarms of classmates._

End of Flashback

"Oi! Ai, Are you alright?" A voice said.

"Huh? Yeah I was just thinking." She said while hitting her head with the notebook.

"Sorry I took so long." He said.

"Nah, I'm used to it!" She said kicking some dirt from the track.

"You know something weird happened today." He stated.

"Oh, really? Well let me guess it's about that stupid stargazer isn't it?" She said holding the said flower, which wasn't at all wilting.

"No, why did something happen to you?" He said a bit curious.

"Me? N—no everything was alright, nothing happened unusual!" She said waving her arms back and forth while faking a laugh.

"Well they said something about a new student, that she knew us."

"Then do we know her?"

"I 'm not sure myself" He said letting out a sigh.

As they walked towards Ai's house and continued to talk about it and about Rinko and Sano's visit. But when they reached Ai's house….

"Hey, I don't really need this flower you can give it to your sister or something" She said softly.

"You can keep it! Besides you were staring at it during homeroom and the other classes" As he started to walk away, Leaving a dumbfounded Ai at her doorstep.

**At Ai's house…**

Her room was fair in size it contains a bed, a coffee table, closet and her collection of books. She spent her times as always listening to music on her computer, and the music depends on what her mood is: Happy, sad, etc.

When she entered her house her first stop was the kitchen to get something to chew on before she does her homework and to get a vase for the flower, the amazingly not wilting flower. She was greeted by her father and asked her if he could help her with her homework, But as always her answer was no. She was given a simple translucent vase by her mom, She quickly transferred the flower and carried her snack and the vase altogether to her room. Basically all she wanted was to avoid the questioning of her parents about it.

**In Ai's Room…**

_I'm tired, glad that's over. Damn flower, Damn Park and most of all damn Ueki for being the way he is! Argh…this isn't my day. Alright I'll take a nap then go straight to work._

Ai set her alarm and quickly laid her head unto the pillow, but before she could fall asleep her phone rang. All she could do was to ignore it; nevertheless answering it would be better.

_What now? Don't you want me to have at least a pinch of happiness God? I better get that or else dad's gonna come up here and annoy me to the point that I want to throw him out the window._

"Hello?" she said in a very exhausted voice.

"Hey Ai" A familiar voice said.

"Ueki? What do you want?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Remember the notebook I borrowed from you?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think it's the wrong one" He said bluntly.

"So…..you want me to go there and give you the right notebook?" She said in a mocking tone.

"Ok, I was gonna say I'll come over to get it but since you already said that you'd take it here, thanks Ai" He said happily.

"N—no wait, I was just—ugh fine I'll be there" As she plopped down on her bed again and took a big sigh.

* * *

**  
**

'_Did he say wrong notebook? Wait a minute…' _She ran to her bag and quickly rummaged through it, throwing books and notebooks flying through her room.

_'Ah, Crap stupid damnit!!' _Many other thoughts ran past her mind as she made it pass street after street to Ueki's apartment.

_'What if he read 'that' page, well it's now or never' _she knocked on the door breathing quite heavily.

"Hello, Ai-chan what are you doing here?" Shoko greeted her at the door.

"I'm here to give something to Ueki" Ai said clutching the strap of her bag harder.

"Ok then, you can eat here as well" Shoko said dragging her in.

"Uto-san, Kou-chan, it was Ai-chan at the door" Shoko said motioning her to sit down. All Ai could do was to follow Shoko and go along with it.

**After Dinner…**

Shoko was stacking up the plates and cleaning the table. When Ai feeling guilty suggested that she should help her clean up.

"I'll help you clean up Shoko" Ai said getting the plates and going for the kitchen.

"No, you're a guest Ai-chan you shouldn't do chores here" Shoko said.

"But I want to help" Ai reasoned.

"I'll be fine Ai-chan, but thank you for your offer" Shoko smiled.

"You can study with Kou-chan now" Shoko pointed the directions to Ueki's room.

"Thank you, Shoko maybe we could play video games after we study?" Ai said trying to make up to her.

"SURE!" Shoko squealed.

**At Ueki's Room…**

Ai knocked on the door a bit happier now. The thought of _that_ notebook might have slipped her mind. Ueki answered the door.

"Hey Ai, c'mon in" Ueki said opening the door.

They both sat on the floor and Ai pulled out her book other supplies from her bag. She set them out on the table and read. Ueki was doing the same though but larger piles of books and a larger pile of notes. It was quiet, actually it was deafening silence. Ai who wasn't used to this did everything she could to make Ueki talk.

"Ueki, what's your answer in number 17?"

"Hmm? I can't tell you that, it's like cheating" He said emotionlessly.

"Uhmm……then do you an mp3 player or something?"

"I have one but I gave it to ne-chan"

"So……..do you have music in your PC?"

"Yeah, but it's broken right now" Ai mentally slapped herself. As silence took over again she had plan to make this as not boring as it already is.

"Arrrgh, I hate Algebra! Why the hell would people want to know the value of damn _x_!!?"

"…"

"Besides if Peter didn't clean up the stupid stadium at all I wouldn't be doing this!"

"…" Ai continued complaining until somebody suggested something.

"You know Ai-chan Kou-chan can teach you!"

Ueki and Ai looked at the door. The look on Ai's face said _there is no way I'm gonna be tutored! Not by Ueki not by anyone. _While as usual Ueki was neutral about it. Shoko was giggling herself a fit.

"Right Kou-chan? You can help Ai-chan right?" Shoko throw in a pleaded look. Ueki just stared at Ai.

_'This isn't really my plan; I just wanted to make a conversation damnit!'_

"I…..uh—look it's getting late I better finish this at home, ne? Well Goodnight everybody!" Ai said almost not breathing. She grabbed her things and stuffed her books back in, as she ran outside and left.

**That Night…**

At Ai's house, Ai was having a staring contest with a certain flower.

"You don't get it do you?" Ai asked the inanimate object.

"Yeah, you Stargazer I'm talking to you!" Ai sighed and laid her head on the pillow.

"What the hell was I thinking? Getting mad at a flower because of my stupidity?"

'_So Ueki got my Biology-slash-diary notebook, maybe he didn't use it at all!'_

Ai was practically in verge of all destruction, the only reason she went to Ueki's was to get that damn notebook. And all she could do was to think happy thoughts and be delusional about everything.

At Ueki's apartment, Ueki was fast asleep but that doesn't mean it can't stop somebody to creep inside his room and snoop around. As the mysterious figure carefully moved around in his room, it seems to be looking for something or rather anything. She laid eyes on an open notebook.

_'Really now Kou-chan, Fix your things before you go to sleep'_

What Shoko saw seem to change everything. She got the notebook and carefully crept out of the room. She sat on the table where their father usually sat in, and continued reading.

_'Just as I thought, Ai-chan…' _She laughed lightly and continued reading.

* * *

**Next Day...  
**

_So Ai what are you going to do now? Just tell Ueki 'I need my notebook back, because there are drawings and maybe even our so called love song and story about you and me there!' grrr…. I can't tell him that! But we are best friends after all! However, there is a 50 chance that he didn't get to read it…. Oh, who am I kidding of course he read it. _

"Ah Stupid, stupid…" She mumbled over and over again as she hit herself continuously.

Ai was waiting for Ueki at the park again, but now she was sitting on a bench reading some book. She was reading to keep her mind off the topic that Ueki read her diary; biology-slash-notebook. She was deep in thought, had her glasses down and was looking intently at her book.

"geez…I'm cold, I was in a hurry to leave Ueki's house and forgot my jacket there" She mumbled to herself. But she continued to wait only now she was shivering. A few more minutes passed.

"Morning, Ai" Ueki said placing her jacket around her.

"About time you showed up!" She closed her book at the same time put up her glasses.

"Don't blame me for you not bringing a jacket" He replied.

"Hmph, Let's just get to class!" She said dragging Ueki by the hand.

"Alright" Ueki ran past Ai and held her hand tighter.

"And by the way, thanks!" Ai smiled.

Ueki was still talking, saying something to her then grinned. She didn't hear anything her thoughts blocked away everything but her own thoughts. All she did was nod and smile back.

_'Ueki's holding my hand!!……this is so elementary!'_ She chuckled a bit and shot a glance at Ueki, Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

**At School…**

The last two days of classes, everyone was happy even the usual quiet types became socially inclined. Screams, giggles and the sounds of cameras clicking were heard through every classroom. And this goes for Ueki and Ai, Ai brought a camera to take pictures with her friends and the memorable places they all spend time together. Ueki was happy nothing much changed he was serious and about to fall asleep again, But his friends wouldn't let that happen.

"Ueki, is it true?" one of them asked..

"True what?" He asked back.

"You know…" He said motioning to the girls.

"Huh?" Ueki said confused.

"Stop playing dumb, you know what I mean!" He said.

"Look you guys, I have no idea what your talking about" He said turning his head.

"Oh c'mon, we saw you guys already! We just wanted you to admit it!" They said in unison.

"_'you guys'_?" He said still not interested.

"You are hopeless, man"

"Fine, just tell who exactly this person is?" Ueki said calmly.

"Dude it's your so called best friend" they shouted.

"Ai?" Ueki said surprised then side glanced at his pack.

"Whatcha' guys talking about?!" Ai asked hearing her name.

"We'll leave you guys alone!" They disappeared.

"Nothing, they were just kidding around…"

"Ok I see, and I didn't just heard my name being said with shock"

"Yeah—uh…"

"No, really what were you guys talking about!" slamming her hands on Ueki's desk and nearing her face to him. Serious looks were on her face.

"It was something about us" He said meekly

_'W-WH-WHAT???!! Us? What about us? There's nothing…yeah, nothing…'_

"Ha-ha, ok then…" Ai's voice was trailing.

Ueki noticed the change in the mood and the tension of Ai. She was distracted and moreover, he caused it. He was also baffled about it. Ai nevertheless, acted normally with everybody she couldn't act all sad and dazed during their last days. As classes gone by she just couldn't stop thinking about him, like something was there to stopping her from taking her mind off of him; He was the top student at the class so teachers love calling those kinds of students.

**After Classes…**

_So you're running again huh? I had enough of you turning away from me! I want you to understand! I want this to stop…running, walking even flying?! I didn't know back then I was afraid of what you might say?! So please don't leave, don't make my happiness go away…I don't want you to go away or disappear!? I-I— .._

"NO, don't leave!" Ai screamed crying.

"Ai, are you ok?" Ueki said shaking Ai.

"Yeah, just a bad dream that's all" Ai said standing up.

"You've been out for awhile" Ueki stated.

"I was?..." Ai answered

Ai fell asleep while waiting for Ueki by the tracks, who could blame her she couldn't sleep because of something that's been bugging her mind. And now she's having dreams about Ueki leaving. They ended up at Ueki's house.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" Ai asked.

"You were tired" Ueki said getting some food in the kitchen.

"Yeah, and you weren't after running laps to your limit" Ai simply said.

"I don't mind Ai, don't worry about it" Ueki reasoned.

"So how did I end up here again?" Ai said confused.

"It was getting late so I carried you here" Ueki said tossing her a drink, which she fumbled on catching.

"Carried? Carried how??" Ai said panicking. Ueki just laughed.

"Stop laughing! This is serious, I want to know everything!" Ai said frustrated.

"I carried you on my back" Ueki didn't make eye contact.

"Oh…." Ai stopped and dropped her head. Footsteps could be heard getting closer.

"Hm?" Ueki stood up.

"Kou-chan—Oh _Ai-chan _you'll join us right?!"

"For d—dinner? It's that late already?!" Ai said in shock.

"Of course you will!" Shoko said winking at her.

"Ok, but I have to call my oka-san first" Ai said not taking her eyes away from Shoko's grin.

"Ok, Ai-chan!" Shoko grinned wider.

"Ne-chan have you seen my biology notebook?" Ueki asked.

"W-what? Kou-chan what will I do with that! It's not like I been into your room snooping about late a night anyway." Shoko tried to cover it up.

* * *

"Oka-san, I'll be fine!" Ai said

"Yeah, sure ok, Goodnight!" Ai dropped the phone.

_'Now's my chance I better find that damn notebook while everyone thinks I'm still talking to oka-san.'_

Ai rummaged through Ueki's room. But she couldn't find it she sat on the floor and wanted to just stay there for awhile.

"Damn, where did he put that ass notebook anyway?" Ai said to herself.

"If I just ask he'll just ask me why I was looking for it"

"But still it was my notebook after all!"

"But—pull yourself together Ai!" Ai was talking to herself. She started to look for it again and this time she was determined to find it.

"There you are, _Ai-chan!_"

"Shoko? I can explain!" Ai said panicking.

"Shoko? Just call me ne-chan!" Shoko said giggling.

"Oookk, ne-chan.." Her voice was trailing.

**During Dinner…**

And so they were eating, Ai was a bit in awe at first knowing that it's her second time to eat here already. Though Shoko wouldn't give her a break, after all it's her job to 'help' Ai. So she continued humming some love song and always turn the discussion to love stories, 'certain' love stories.

"And so this guy kissed her! Yeah, but the girl at first….." Shoko continued on.

"Ueki, what's your sister talking about?" Ai whispered.

"Maybe something she read…." Ueki leaned nearer to Ai.

"Why is she here anyway? I thought she was taking nursing at another town?" she leaned nearer.

"Uhm, I'm not sure really I think it was there one week break.." He said turning his head to Ai.

_'Now's my chance!' _Shoko pretended to go somewhere else then she passed by Ueki.

_'Sorry Kou-chan but I have to do this' _without hesitation Shoko pushed Ueki, resulting to Blushing Ai, a dumbfound Ueki and speechless father and daughter. Ueki was startled at first but knowing that he'd hit Ai, He tried to dodge it, But they still ended toppling over each other in very awkward position.

_'Oh no that didn't go too well' _Shoko thought. Ai was still blushing and couldn't move, it was same for Ueki. They were staring at each other; they didn't know what to do. They were many awkward situations that they already been through but this one got to be their worst.

"So Kousuke, aren't you too young to be doing that in the public?" His father blurted out.

Hearing that snapped Ai to reality and pushes him away gently. In which he quickly reacted to. Being slightly embarrassed in front of Ueki's Family, Ai lost some appetite and excused herself from the table. Shoko followed her but she didn't notice.

_'What happened out there…? I couldn't move I couldn't breathe right I—I didn't know what to do, push him away? But I kind of like the feeling that he's near me even like that or just stay still and end up like that…..Oh I so confused!!_'

"I know I like him, I know that I want to be by his side…. But he said it himself, there's nothing between us" Ai mumbled to herself inside the bathroom.

knock-knock

"Ai-chan, can I come in?" Shoko said softly. Ai opened the door and put on a smile and a laugh.

"Ha-ha, wasn't that funny! I was a little shocked at first but I snapped back of course" Ai said cheerfully but Shoko remained quiet.

"And it was really a great dinner though I better save some space for some other food at home" Ai remained smiling at herself.

"Ai-chan I better tell you something…" Shoko dropped her head and sighed.

"What? You want to play PS2 or something! Yeah me too of course c'mon let's go" Ai said not listening to Shoko.

"No, it's not that…..I know…everything…." Shoko said trailing.

"Of course you do! You're a gamer!" Ai said slightly losing her façade.

"It's not about the games, Ai-chan….Here I think this is yours" Shoko said handing her the notebook.

"You were looking for this at Kou-chan's room weren't you?" Shoko looked at Ai's shocked expression.

"Uhm—I……uh—t—hanks I needed it back" Ai said showing her true expressions.

"You read it didn't you?" Ai dropped her head.

"Uh-huh, But don't worry I think Kou-chan doesn't know yet!" Shoko said trying to change the mood.

"Wow, this is embarrassing you, me here and you know that I like your younger brother" Ai said in a nothing-could-possibly-make-this-worst tone.

"Like? I think the term you want to use is obsessed" Shoko said laughing.

"So you read it ALL…" Ai said glaring at the notebook.

"Yeap, I liked the confession part of the guy in the story!" Shoko said making Ai redder.

"Yeah, Uhm….I don't know how to react…." Ai said washing her face to stop the rush of blood through her face.

"Ok, c'mon let's go back there!" Shoko said in a cheerful tone.

"Ok, sure." Ai said slightly happier.

Shoko dragged Ai back to the table and usually they were asked what happened are you ok questions but this time none were asked and that's how Ai wants it. Shoko kept her grinned and just smiled sweetly to Ai and of course they understand what that meant. They finished dinner and said their goodnights to Ai. And She made her way back home, calmly not running, not panicking but walking normally and happier then usual.

* * *

A/N: Uhm... well yeah, I'll try to update soon..actually I already have the second chapter already but I won't put it up yet. so well what do you think? this is my first Law of Ueki fic so pls. no FLAMES and R&R 


	2. Staying with an Enemy

**A/N: **I forgot to tell you guys that this chapter while be mainly on Sano and Rinko point of view so there might not be UekixAi for this chapter. And thank you for those who read!

AND I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LOOOONG delay I didn't mean it but high school... ugh.. Anyway thanks to all those that reviewed.

**Autumn. /Stargazer**

It was the end of fall and the winds were getting stronger and the nights colder. People in these parts weren't what you call winter lovers they would much prefer it to be summer then winter, but occasionally there were people who go out during the last days of fall. Well that's for some people but not for the high school students there.

"Oh, Sano you better a good excuse for being late!" Rinko mumbled to her self.

Rinko was one of those high school students there well it was her first year so she just stayed quiet for awhile but she still made friends with everybody. And now she is waiting for someone at the train station. It was Thursday already so they need to meet and plan everything before Friday comes, Rinko said before.

'_Where is he? I've been waiting here for and hour and fourteen minutes already!_' Clearly she was annoyed

"Oi! Rinko!" Sano said waving at her.

_'Finally! I haven't seen him for awhile I haven't seen them for awhile either.. .' _Rinko was thinking too much again.

"Oi! Rinko! Rinko!" Sano said waving a hand over her face.

"Where were you?! I was waiting here for about an hour!!" Rinko said as she snapped from her trance.

"I got lost helping out a little girl finding her parents" Sano said making up an excuse

"OH…..I see, that was very nice of you Sano! Very nice of you!" Rinko said mockingly

"He-he I know that!" Sano said a bit nervous.

"You got lost? Here?! Well that is like you…" Rinko stated.

"What are you trying to say?" Sano said shouting

"Oh, nothing really" Rinko said smirking

"You know Rinko, You got really smaller over these days" Sano said while walking beside her.

"What?" Rinko said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I said you got small—OW!" Sano was cut of by Rinko almost crushing his right shoulder.

"You said what?" Rinko's creepy grin was back.

"I said you got uh… thinner…" Rinko's grip loosens and she smiled at Sano.

"Thanks! You didn't need say that!" She skipped happily.

"…Uh, yeah so about Friday?" Sano said rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Yeah, about that…Let's talk about that at home" Rinko said.

**Rinko's Apartment…**

Since Rinko's family is rich they bought her an apartment and just supply her with everything she needs. And since it's one a few blocks away from the station she got the idea.

"I know since you're most likely to get lost again, causing us to miss our train you could just sleep here!" Rinko concluded

"What? I can't just sleep here!" Sano said in surprised

"Why not?!" Rinko asked him.

"I didn't bring 'those' things with me, and are you sure you want me here?" Sano said tipping over his drink.

"HEY!! You clean that up!" Rinko screamed.

"It's your house you clean it!!" Sano said lazily.

"WHY YOU!!!" As Rinko jumped on him while Sano tried to defend himself, his foot clashed with the table and causing Rinko's drink to be tipped over and break.

"SANO!!!" Rinko screamed.

"I swear I didn't mean to do that!" Sano reasoned out. Rinko cracked her hands.

"And you didn't mean to be stupid..." Rinko was nearing Sano.

"Oh, c'mon Rinko…Uh—look I'm cleaning up everything" Sano said picking up the pieces of the broken glass and wiping off the spilled juice, But that didn't stop her.

"UH-WAAAAHH!!"

"GET BACK HERE!!"

They ran around the place for about 10 minutes until Sano thought about hiding, but he never knew hiding was more scary then running in plain sight. Breathing heavily after all the running he did he hid himself behind a plant, thinking he spotted something that maybe can reach out to Rinko.

_'I hope this works..." S_ano desperately thought.

"R—Rinko l—look what I have!" Sano said trying to sound like he has the upper hand.

"Mr. Bearkins…what are you going to do to him?" Rinko demand an answer.

"Nothing look I will not hurt him" Sano said patting the bear.

"Nothing?..." Rinko was dazed by it.

"Yes, so now Rinko calm down and I'll give him back to you" Sano was getting nearer.

"Calm…." Rinko fell on her knees.

_'It's working! I won't die after all'_

"Rinko…are you calm now?" Sano asked carefully.

"Yes, just give Rinko back her Mr. Bearkins…" Rinko was speaking like a little kid

"Uh-huh" Sano kneeled down and gave her the bear.

"Mr. Bearkins!" was the last of Rinko's words and she faints into Sano's arms.

_'Great now I HAVE to stay here' _Sano thought while carrying Rinko to her room. He knew where the room was because of the incident where he found the bear.

So it was easy for him to locate the place. Laying her down the bed and covering her with blankets. Sano decided to stay and watch Rinko, well most of the part was snooping in her bedroom. Finally he saw Rinko's chair beside the mini library, He took the chair and just stayed there.

**After An Hour…**

Rinko started to sleep talk…While Sano was just laughing quietly. He was bored so he went out for awhile and got his things from the train station, He called someone at home and asked if they could pack him those things and give it to him at the train station.

"Rinko, I'm back" Sano laughed at himself.

_'As if she's gonna answer back anyway'_

Sano went closer to her and covered her with the scattered blankets; He paused for awhile staring at Rinko. She unconsciously placed her hand over his and held it tight.

"…Robert" Then Rinko smiled.

"…" Sano was speechless; He was mad but at the same time hurt there were many emotions bugging his mind

Robert and Rinko's Relationship didn't work out that well so they broke up. Rinko was broken but she got over it when she just didn't see Robert anymore. With that in mind Sano without thinking squeezed her hand causing her to react. She shot up and bumped heads with Sano.

"What happened?" Rinko said confused.

"You passed out." Sano said bluntly.

"Oh, and what about the mess?" Rinko questioned.

"I cleaned it up." Sano used the same tone.

"Uh so are you going to stay here like I planned?" Rinko asked

"Ok…"

"Is something wrong?" Rinko looked concerned

"Nah, it's nothing … so where do I sleep?" Sano said not looking at her.

"Uhm … I'll get back at you, but now I'll cook us some lunch!" Rinko said excitedly

"Don't you mean dinner?" Sano said pointing at the window.

"I slept that long?" Rinko laughed.

"Yeah, you did!" Sano said getting back his spirit.

"He-he, gotcha'!" Rinko pointed at him.

"What?" Sano said confused.

"You weren't yourself until now!" Rinko said playfully.

"Do you know me that well now?" Sano shot back.

"Yeah, because you usually fight with me about everything I say."

"So when I agree with you it means that I'm not myself?"

"Yeap got that right!" Rinko concluded.

"Are you trying to say that we can't get along?!" Sano said.

"Well partly…just forget about it Sano-kun" Rinko left him at the room

"WAIT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN PARTLY!!" Sano raged.

"I said forget it!" Rinko playfully replied.

As Sano keep pressing on the subject, Rinko continued ignoring him and kept cooking. Sano just made himself at home and started to keep himself busy. Which Rinko didn't mind at all as long as he keeps away from her things.

**The After Dinner…**

"Whoa, Rinko! That was good!" Sano said placing his dishes at the sink.

"Thanks, Sano-kun!" Rinko smiled brightly.

"We better get some sleep now Rinko it already 10:43 pm" Sano said.

"Oh no you're not!" Rinko grabbed his hand and throw him to the sink.

"You're going to wash the dishes … its just fair I made the food you do the cleaning." She stated. Sano looked at the piles of pots and pans that were used and some plates, He sighed and just nod to the high-spirited girl.

"That's great! Now your room is just past mine so don't get lost ok?" She said walking to her room. They said their goodnights as Sano stayed up to finish the rest of the dishes.

_'I stayed for ONE day … and I get stuck with the chores …'_ Sano thought washing the last of the pots.

"Where did she say my room was again?" He said to no one in particular.

"'You're – mine' … was that what she said?" Sano repeated Rink's words hoping to find some clue but alas, none were found. He flinched a bit thinking how he arranged the words again, '_you're mine …'_ he flinched again as he took deep breaths to shake the utterly disgusting thoughts he had.

"Alright, maybe I could just poke around some rooms and pick one out for myself." Deciding on how to handle things he smiled. He started to open rooms and closets, looking for his room except for Rinko's room of course. After around 5 minutes he finally found the door. _'Rinko … this apartment is bigger than my own house, no wonder you said something about getting lost.' _He sighed and went to bed.

**The Next Day…**

Sano was resting his head on the comfy futon he laid on for the rest of the night, he was drop dead tired and nothing in the world could wake him up, until the girl named Rinko came into existence.

"SANO, YOU GET UP RIGHT NOW OR I'M –'

Rinko called to him through the locked door, but the said guy was still asleep not budging or anything. The girl got fed-up and fetched her keys to the rooms. Stomping to the room where Sano stayed Rinko muttered words not meant to be understand. She pushed in the keys and reached for the doorknob, when suddenly it opened, revealing half asleep Sano glaring at Rinko.

"Can you keep your big feet from stomping-"

"WHAT?!?-"

"Thanks, I'm going to sleep." He finished not even letting the frustrated girl to speak he closed the door leaving a irritated girl by the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting , and for a make up chapter I only came down to a small set of words. (Bad summerIIfire) sorry really am … but not to worry I'm thinking of updating as fast as I can maybe every week soo keep reading thanks for those who still read …


End file.
